tori's special birthday surprise
by warmsummer21
Summary: its Tori's 21st and she is very upset because she thinks that the boys have forgotten her birthday but thats not the reality the boys especially blake has something special planned for her on her birthday
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys !**

 **This is my first fanfic . This idea just popped up into my mind . It is a power ranger ninja storm story where its tori's birthday and everyone has a surprise planned for her especially blake …. PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Sadly I do not own power rangers ninja storm but i surely would love to**

 **So here it is**

* * *

 **TORI'S SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

After a long fight with Zurgane everyone was pretty tired and decided to go and take some rest. Well everyone went home just to show tori after they saw her going the all decided to meet at the Bradley house and plan a surprise party for her

Tori reached home around 11:00 o'clock at night so she decided to take a shower , eat something and then wait to see who wishes her first at midnight . After she took a shower ate something it was 11:55. So she laid down on her bed and waited for any call or text from her friends she waited and waited but nothing at all her parents had wished at the stroke of midnight but her friends did not , not even blake yes she had a crush on the navy thunder ranger and she was gonna tell him her feelings on her birthday, getting frustrated she slept at 12:45 thinking that her friends forgot her birthday

But that was not the reality

As the guys including Cam gathered at the Bradley house by 11:15 they decided to give their best friend and perhaps something more for Blake a surprise birthday party tomorrow they all sat till 2:00 o'clock planning her perfect birthday and after that all drifted to sleep on the couch or on the floor.

In the morning they all got up early except for the one and only Dustin,everyone was trying to wake him for the last twenty minutes but no avail

"come on dustin wake up did you forget its tori's birthday today and we have to go and do the preparations" called out cam

"5 mins more please mom" said dustin still in his sleep

"DUSTIN WAKE UP already "said shane vigorously shaking dustin awake but no avail

" come on mom 5 mins more please I am just gonna win the annual motorcross champion trophy " replied dustin smiling

"if you don't wake up now I am personally gonna come in your dreams as a nightmare and shoot you down " said hunter getting annoyed .

They were all thinking ways to get dustin up from his deep sleep and all of them suddenly heard a splash of water

It was blake with a huge smirk on his face

And finally dustin was up

"okay okay I am awake fully awake " said dustin

"Hey great idea" said cam`

"How did that idea not come to my mind "said hunter thoughtfully

" it's because you first of all you need a brain for that and what's on top there? " replied shane

"absolutely nothing" shane and cam replied in chorus

Guys I think we decided to wake up early and do preparations for tor's party . why didn't you all wake me up a little earlier we were supposed to leave at 08:15 but now its past 8:45 " said dustin innocently

Every one gave him the 'like seriously' look

"What?" said dustin

"Leave it lets go we are already very late thanks to dustin" said blake

"Hey! What did I do " asked dustin

" Yeah blake is right lets go " suggested hunter

They all had decided to give tori a surprise beach party they all split up to do different work like

Blake and hunter went to bring the beach supply

Dustin and shane prepared for the food and drinks

While cam was searching some music for the party and a vehicle to ride on as only tori had her van and the party was a surprise for her

During that time tori was very upset that her friend forgot her birthday and she was thinking that it was her worst birthday ever even blake forgot her birthday she was feeling ridiculous right now so she decided to go to storm chargers and pay Kelly a visit, to see if the boys were there and to probably divert her mind

She took a drive to storm chargers it was 10:00 by then and Kelly was right at the counter writing something

She greeted her with a warm smile and wished her "happy birthday tori.. so how r u feeling today ? " she handed her a neatly wrapped gift

"Thanks a lot Kelly looks like you are the only one to remember my birthday "said tori unwrapping her gift

"Why? Didn't the boys wish you? Well that's impossible." Told Kelly Kelly knew the boys plan yesterday hunter had called her and asked her to keep tori busy for a while.

"yes kell not a single text or a single call since last night I did not expect it from them" tori said sadly

"Did you see them?" asked tori hopefully

"No sadly I didn't see them but I will surely tell you when I see them" said kelly

"Wow! this is sooo beautiful thanks kell" said tori hugging Kelly as she unwrapped the gift she saw a beautiful turquoise tank top and a beautiful blue watch .

" well I am glad you liked it and don't worry they will surely remember just don't be sad tor its your birthday today " said Kelly trying to cheer her up

Oh I wish I could tell you but I cannot thought Kelly

"Well I hope they remember before the day is over "said Tori`

Kelly just smiled

Just as tori was leaving Kelly stopped her

I have to buy the guys some time and keep tori busy thought Kelly

"Yes? anything you need" asked tori

Yes I know its your birthday and I shouldn't tell you this but … could you please hep me in the store today as the boys are not here today and I also called them but they are not picking up just a teeny tiny help for some time please and after that we could have lunch together" asked Kelly hoping tori would not refuse.

"Yeah sure" said tori

Well this is gonna be a long day thought tori

They both worked till 12:30 tori wondering the whole time that will they remember her birthday and where the guys were? were they in trouble ?

After the work while they were eating in an restaurant she decided that she should contact the ops and ask cam where the guys were so she told Kelly that she wanted to go to the washroom and excused her she went to the washroom and contacted the ops but there was no answer she thought that there was some trouble and decided to go to the ninja ops to checkout

Tori left the restaurant saying that her parents called and they want her to come home now as her relatives have come to meet her and wish her

Kelly simply nodded and tori thanked her for everything the gift and the lunch and left the restaurant

* * *

 **Soo guys how was the first chapter of 'BIRTHDAY SURPRISE' I hope you liked it and there will probably be 2 more chapters good and bad reviews are welcome and if you have any advice or suggestion on this fanfic please tell me so that I can improve I will probably post the next chapter within two days as my school will start and I will be quiet busy**

 **Soo see you till then adios …..Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

 **I present before you the second chapter for tori's special birthday surprise… PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sadly I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm but I surely would love to**

 **So here it is**

* * *

 **TORI'S SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

 **Chapter 2**

( **Meanwhile at luthor's ship)**

Marah and kapri were applying some nail polish on lothor's hand

"eew your nails are soo ugly uncle " exclaimed Marah

"Don't worry we will make it as pretty as we are "said kapri

Fed up of his nieces he got up

'uncle! You ruined our artwork "said Marah

"Just get out of here and do all these stupidity with chobo" said lothor

"Hey great idea" marah and kapri said in unison

After they went

"at last some peace and quiet" said lothor

Well the peace lasted just for some time

zurgane came tumbling and fell into the feet of Luthor

"well zurgane I was expecting some peace and quiet around here"

Zurgane got up and steadied himself

"sorry sir I was just coming to tell you I have found a new powerful alien that can be a great threat to the power rangers" said zurgane

"Well I do not wish to see another joker like you" said lothor

"No, my lord this one is unique and powerful and I am sure this one will not put you down " zurgane replied

"Ok I want to see her" ordered lothor

"Sure sir so I present before you" and under the spotlight comes the alien to present himself

"LUNAMITE!" said zurgane

"Lunamite ? but she is not soo scary and monsters are meant to be scary .zurgane is this some kind of joke ? asked lothor

"No my liege as you see I am a nightmare dressed like a daydream "( it means someone who appears to be pretty but is more effective in a positive or a negative way ….. but here I would like to say it in a negative way) replied lunamite

"Hmm I see so what can you do ?" asked lothor

"I can give people their worst nightmares and destroy them with their fears " lunamite replied

"hmm I like it very good now you may go and return only if you destroy the rangers or I will become the worst nightmare for you" lothor said

"I will not let you down my liege" said lunamite and left to her mission to destroy the rangers

( **the following scene takes place while the conversation in lothor's ship is going on )**

As tori reached ninja ops she saw that there was no one in the ops except for …

"Cyber cam? What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" asked tori

Well cyber cam also knew about this surprise, everyone had told him to make some excuse for their absence

"Well sensei and cam are out in the woods getting some ancient scroll hidden in the woods, Dustin is out with his father for some family work Blake and Hunter are out for some ninja training and Shane is out with his brother because it's his brother's birthday and here I am " replied Cyber cam

'Shane remembers his brothers birthday but not mine and everyone is out with some work even blake I thought he would give me something special on my birthday and today I was going to tell him that I love him' tori thought sadly

"What happened Tor what are you thinking and why are you so upset?" asked cyber cam

"You also don't remember what is today cyber cam?" asked tori sadly

"No, is there something special today?" asked cyber cam

Before Tori could answer the supercomputer of the HQ made a ringing sound as we saw there was a weird looking aliens in the city causing a havoc in the city

"One of the Lothor's goons" said Cyber cam typing something into the computer

Couldn't there be a day off on my birthday well good it is not because no one remembers my birthday thought tori

"Hey tori are you there cyber cam to tori can you listen "asked cyber cam waving a hand before tori's eyes

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts

"Yes yes I am listening" said tori very quickly

"are you okay ?what were you thinking? Do u need something? may I help you with something" asked cyber cam

"No, no I am completely fine thanks" said tori smiling slightly to assure cyber cam that she was fine

"Ok well go to the city I will send the others also to take care of the alien" said cyber cam

"Ok I will go "said tori

She stepped back and transformed

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! HA! " said tori

After transforming she left the ops to fight the alien

( **the following scene takes place when tori left kelly and went to the ops and when she left to fight the alien)**

They were all at the beach preparing for the surprise it was already 2:30 doing the stuff but the preparations were complete

"come on guys lets go and eat something its already very late and I am dying of hunger" said shane

"Yeah lets go "said cam

"But we have to do it fast and go back to tor as we cannot leave her alone on her birthday and she may suspect something "said blake

Yeah blake is right we must do it fast and let's hope Kelly and cyber cam take care of the situation if anything happens "said hunter

"Yeah but what will we all say if she asks that where were we since morning? And do we have to tell her that we know it's her birthday today?" asked dustin

"We will think about that later now let's go and eat and no we don't have to tell her that we know its her birthday today "said hunter

"Yeah "everyone said in unison

It was just past three when they finished their lunch and were going to meet tori when suddenly we heard a noise coming from Shane's Morpher

"Guys there is a weird monster in the town and tori has just left to stop the alien and yed I did not tell her about our surprise "said cyber cam

"Great work cyber cam we will be there "said Shane through the morpher

They all found a safe place for transforming where no one could see them

NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! HA!

THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM! HA!

SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM! HA!

They all transformed and went to stop the alien

 **(meanwhile)**

Tori had reached the spot and thought that the boys did not come here also to help her and she has to take the alien out all by herself

As she was called out the alien

"Hey excuse me! fight with people equal in power to you "called out tori she saw everyone writhing in some fear but she couldn't understand

As lunamite turned she said "well a ranger alone to fight me?where are the others hiding in their burrow? hahahahaha . I am lunamite and I am here to destroy you."

Don't you dare say such things about my friends and yes you are not ugly like the other monsters guess now lothor's decided to contribute something to beauty also and what have to done to everyone ?" asked tori.

"well I am a nightmare dressed like a day dream I guess this has answered all your questions "said lunamite

She thought for a moment and then she understood what she meant the all people were seeing nightmares and that's why they were writhing like this

"You are giving them nightmares? "asked tori

"Well you are a clever one I see now enough of talking and lets fight now I have to take my beauty sleep "said lunamite

"As you wish I will help you sleep but a sleep from which you will never get up I think its only us girls now "said tori

" no hon you are totally wrong KELZAKS! " and dozens of kelzaks came running towards her ready to attack her

As she was killing the kelzaks one by one lunamite shot her with a beam and …..

* * *

 **Well this was the second chap of TORI'S SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SURPRISE and I will continue it in the next chapter which will probably be the last one**

 **So how is the story this far do you like it ? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW all bad and good reviews are welcomed and if you think I must improve something in my story please tell me and yesjust to clarify all these three scenes ( at the lothors ship at the beach and at the ops ) take place at the same time . The last scene takes place after it**

 **Till then adios … good bye**

 **Warmsummer21 out …**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Well guys hello**

The thing is that this story won't be continued until…..

I get enough reviews that is at least 10

The story has not been getting any views or reviews good or bad

Guys if it is good or bad please tell me so I can improve it and write better stories

 ** _SO PLEASE REVIEW …._**


End file.
